


oh, take me, take me (to the dreamer’s ball)

by dreamisfound



Series: i walk the line [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), King!George, Multi, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dream probably has a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamisfound/pseuds/dreamisfound
Summary: king george was a force to be reckoned with, dream had come to realize.he was cruel, demanding, and intimidating, much to the blond’s disbelief; it’s not like he had ever thought he would be captured, let alone become the king’s plaything.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: i walk the line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104242
Comments: 6
Kudos: 330





	oh, take me, take me (to the dreamer’s ball)

king george was a force to be reckoned with, dream had come to realize.

he was cruel, demanding, and intimidating, much to the blond’s disbelief; it’s not like he had _ever_ thought he would be captured, let alone become the king’s  _ plaything _ . 

“come on, dream, you’re not making those pretty little sounds like you had been earlier,” the brunet sighed, crooking his fingers just right, and the action had dream throwing his head back with a lewd moan. “ _there it is._ ”

dream jerked his wrists withheld by george’s hands, fingers long and slender while his palms easily engulfed his hips _so_ very easily. it was intoxicating, addicting. dream couldn’t possibly get enough.

“fuck, _please_ don’t stop,” dream panted, glassy eyes rolling into the back of his skull as george pounded his middle and forefinger in and out of the mewling, squirming blond. his fingers twisted into the silk beneath him, back arching in ecstasy while george smiled slyly. 

“oh, so you don’t want me to stop _this_?” the brunet questioned, spreading his fingers slowly, making dream throw his head back, “don’t want me to take you apart, piece by piece? let everyone know who exactly you belong to?”

the way george’s voice had dipped an octave, gone all deep and sultry, sent shivers directly to dream’s very core; he seemed so possessive, so overbearing, like he completely and utterly _owned_ dream. 

well, he _technically_ did. dream didn’t like to think about that too much — he didn’t like to think about how george owned every inch of his very being. how he could do as much as give dream a simple look, quirk his eyebrow in such a way that would make the blond drop to his knees in a show of submission. 

_humiliating_.

“come on poppet,” the king sighed sweetly, taking in dream’s soft little moans and the occasional quivers from his smooth, pale thighs covered in love bites varying in shades of pinks and purples. “sing for me. let me hear those pretty pleas of yours.”

“pretty please, your highness? please make me feel good,” the blond pleaded, unabashedly, “my- _my king_ , please stop teasing, i can’t take it anymore.”

the king smirked, crooking his fingers in such a way that had the blond seeing stars. dream’s back arched and he cried out in pleasure, his wails reverberating against the walls. george could write poems about how dream’s whimpers and moans, scatter his castle with paintings depicting just how beautiful, angelic, even, he truly looked. 

“ _go ahead. come for your king._ ”


End file.
